


Daydreamer's Walk

by woofbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Changkyun through the years, Fluff, Gen, Hyungkyun, M/M, Pancakes, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Showhyuk & Wonhyuk only if you squint, Slice of Life, changki, first chapter prologue, i mean please wait for the others, let's settle for, please wait for me, recollections, wait what's even a platonic romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofbebe/pseuds/woofbebe
Summary: Life takes you everywhere without telling you its destination, that he knows. But he's more than glad he ends up here.Looking back, he still clearly remembers each and every one of them.------*is Canon Divergence AU, doesn't necessarily follow canon chronology & events. Recollections mostly are not canon.**Each chapter can be read stand alone.





	Daydreamer's Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's attacked by plotbunnies at 5 AM. Anyway, I've just remembered it was almost their second anniversary so I decided to put it in there too, although this day I'm writing the early chapters it's still not the day yet. This is mostly about him with everyone, but I guess I'll write it that he's particularly closer to Kihyun & Hyungwon (& Jooheon). Unbeta-ed because I'm a lazybone

**-Prologue-**

 

 

“Changkyun.”

 

He heard a familiar voice calling him.

“Changkyun-ah.”

 

The sound became clearer, and honestly Changkyun felt like the honey-like voice actually just lulled him to sleep even more. It didn’t help that the penthouse they were staying in for the tour had such fluffy beds & blankets.

“Wake up, we planned to go out together this morning, don’t you remember?”, the person asked, cupping his cheek and now softly patting it. Changkyun was never a heavy sleeper, so the latter knew he had gotten the job done.

Giving up on chasing away his sleep, the maknae grunted and sighed. He opened his eyes little by little and they were met with the sight of his hyung. The brunette with still-fuzzy coconut head still had his warm chocolate orbs focused on him.

“Come on, maknae. Breakfast is ready. I made pancakes.”, said hyung continued as he reached across the bed to pull the curtain aside.

He raised an arm to shield his vision from the sudden sunrays. He couldn’t help but to let out a small soft smile absent-mindedly and hid it behind the back of his hand as the group’s caretaker tied the curtain to the side of the wall. Back then, when he had just debuted with them, he would often feel uneasy everytime someone brought the ‘maknae’ word up. Now, the word never failed to make him blush (at least inside, because he knew he’s just that good in playing clueless). He didn’t keep track as to how the word now had such an endearing tone coming from his hyungs, but it never ceased to make his heart go soft and mushy inside. Oh, that, and the pancakes.

Sitting up, he let out a “Thank you, hyung”, earning  said person ruffling his head in return. He shut his eyes a bit from the movement.

He watched as the older retreated back to the living room, noticing the burgundy apron the other wore on his waist. Sighing, he took his phone on the bedside table and checked the clock. It was 8 AM.  It was also the second anniversary of their group and they had planned to make a special live broadcast later that day for the fans to celebrate it together with them.

 

He couldn’t believe it had been two years already.

It had always been his dream to work as a musician, the thought solidifying over his highschool years. He already felt like he was living it the time when Nu’bility was about to debut. Which they didn’t. Which is alright, bitter and painful feelings aside. But this certainly wasn’t what was on his mind that time he was asked out to dinner by the company a little past two years ago.

Everything had passed them in such a rush, and they all felt so short –too short- , yet so long at the same time it’s ridiculous. They went through such busy schedules, filled with comeback promotions, shooting, recording, producing, and practicing that time really flew away so fast. Yet, they would also all agree that at the same time those ‘short’ times had more moments than what they could ever ask for. That had they been living another life, they know they wouldn’t be able to experience as much either.

He stared around his room that was decorated in white, low-key mesmerized by how the white walls reflected the filtered golden lights of the morning sun. He then looked out through the window on his side, the big park in the distance was starting to get visitors. He blinked his eyes a few times as he was still trying to gather his mind that was still in its sleep-induced daze.

Looking back at it, he supposed it really shouldn’t surprise him anymore actually, where he now was. It was ‘fate’, anyway, or at least he was sure that was the closest term that would best fit the whole picture of his present.

That they were ‘destined’ to be together. To share lives. And to share one sole future.

How the people he was set up with were those he had somehow passed in the span of his whole life even before the whole predicament of the No Mercy, he wouldn’t know for sure. One thing he knew for sure, though, was that he was really glad and beyond happy that this was the edge of fate that he got. That that same fate put them together and made them this home, this sanctuary, that none of them had ever even expected back then. A place to belong to; people you can rely on; souls you can trust your heart to.

 

Not wanting to make his hyung wait for long, he then started to get up, shifting his feet until both of them were on the cool wooden floor. He stood up and began to walk towards the half open door, combing his hair back with his fingers just as he passed the frame and continued his steps into the living room area that was still surrounded by the faint smell of Kihyun’s pancakes.

“Changkyuuun-aaah, goood moorning!”, his red haired hyung greeted him with a crushing hug just as he got near the dining table.

“Morning, hyung....”, he replied quietly as he checked out what’s on the table. There were piles of warm pancakes, a jug of milk, a bottle of maple syrup, and a small plate of butter to accompany it. There were also a plate of kimchi next to a plate of gimbap, Changkyun assumes their resident mom made it just in case someone still wanted some rice.

“Minhyuk, spare the kid. He has just woken up”, he heard Kihyun lightly scolded the still-clinging hyung from in front of the fridge as Changkyun went to the nearby island to get a clean glass. He was thirsty so he decided he was going to drink some milk first.

On his way back to the table to pour himself the milk, said hyung finally let go of him. He could hear his small whine as he went to sit beside their leader on the other dining chair, his trademark puppy pout barely visible from the corner of Changkyun’s eyes.

After he got his milk, he then went towards the couch that was already almost fully occupied despite its wide L shape. Hoseok was leaning back on the shorter end of the couch, while Hyungwon was still snuggling with his pillow on the corner, and Jooheon already starting to eat his pancake while sitting on the longer end. Noticing their maknae’s intentions, the other rapper then slightly moved to the edge, giving space for the youngest to sit between them. He then closed the space as he continue eating his pancakes and leaned a bit on Changkyun after the maknae was comfortably settled. Humming a bit, Changkyun then started drinking his milk, earning a soft laugh from Hoseok for his milk mustache. Soon after, he then felt Hyungwon shifted, moving closer to him to him to cuddle him instead, pillow forgotten on his other side. Changkyun could feel his long arms wrapped around his waist as the other nuzzled his shoulder, most likely continuing his sleep.

He sighed in content. True, he sometimes felt that his hyungs are too much, in many ways. There are times when they were just too much to handle, for better or worse. But honestly, he didn’t mind. These were the people he had long wanted to be with, no matter how trivial his thoughts were back at those times. If anything, time had only proven those calls and his heart to be right, strengthening their connections and bonds to no end.  And he wasn’t planning to ever let go of it.

 

********

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me where to find a penthouse with 7 single beds. Well actually 5 because Manager-nim & Wonho both got the queen size ones. (since a penthouse for 2 families sounds more reasonable anyway lol)


End file.
